


stuff one and stuff two

by headfirstslider (orphan_account)



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Humor, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 11:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7359475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/headfirstslider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Yeah, stuff one and stuff two."</p>
            </blockquote>





	stuff one and stuff two

**Author's Note:**

> ok so.... this is the ot3

Josh entered the classroom, his shirt not tucked and his recently dyed hair incredibly messy. He sighed, thinking about Patrick and Tyler and how he was with them mere minutes ago. They probably got to class now, too.

The teacher, Mr. Way, looked at him long and hard. "Mr. Dun, why are you here late?" he asked rather softly, just a little bit of annoyance in his voice.

"I was doing... stuff," he sputtered, his cheeks red. He scratched the back of his neck absently.

Mr. Way nodded, and a girl called Ashley started talking loudly. "Yeah, Stuff One and Stuff Two."

Josh blushed even more and sat on his desk, trying to avoid thinking about Tyler and Patrick the wholeness of the day.

The next day, they all had the same class. Josh hid his face behind his hands when he saw Patrick wearing a shirt that said 'stuff one' and Tyler wearing one that said 'stuff two'.

Ashley laughed loudly and Patrick and Tyler laughed too as they sat near their boyfriend, goofy smiles plastered on their faces.


End file.
